1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for stripping tobacco. More particularly, it relates to gear or gear-type apparatus whereby tobacco leaves are stripped from the stalks by pulling the stalk between counter-rotating gears.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In co-pending application Ser. No. 266,052 now abandoned by co-inventors Jackie D. Bennett and Johnnie R. Bennett is disclosed a tobacco stripping which strips leaves from the stalks by passing or pulling the stalks along the nip formed between two-counter-rotating rolls or rollers. While such a stripper is highly effective in removing the leaves as desired, some of the leaves may not be completely removed from the stalk, by the rolls or rollers.